


To Care For

by Bam4Me



Series: Aromantic Love [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Derek, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, aromantic!stiles, caregiver dom!derek, service sub!Stiles, sexual sub!Stiles, sub!Stiles, this is not sterek in anything other than sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves all his Dom(me)s, he really does, but thing is, they all mean a different thing to him. Sometimes he needs more coddling than he needs roughness. Sometimes he needs to be pampered like a spoiled kitten.</p><p>Sometimes he needs Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Care For

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com for all your kink needs.
> 
> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.

See, Stiles had an issue here right now. Like, a big one. Mainly involving getting laid.

Well, more importantly, getting laid in a way that doesn't leave him with bruises for a week that feel tender and sore.

Don't get him wrong, Stiles loves feeling tender and sore and used, marked up as his packs and left open and begging for more.

But like, there is a limit, something that it seems that werewolves didn't realize.

Okay, so take Peter for example. Peter was amazing at taking Stile apart in the most amazing ways, making him tearful and demanding that he beg before he's allowed to cum, and leaving his fingerprints and hickies all over.

But, also, sometimes that leave him tender and feeling like he wants to curl up in a little ball and cry for a bit when something interrupts them and the don't have time for aftercare. Peter was very good at aftercare, but when a ten foot demon is standing in your bedroom, it's hard to imagine that coddling the teenager that you just spent half the night marking up, is such a good idea.

Sometimes though, even with the coddling and pampering, it still left Stiles feeling raw and emotional. Subdrop, Peter called it. Not nearly as good as subspace, and Stiles hated it. Left him covered in tears and snot and usually wrapped burrito style in a blanket while Peter feeds him chocolate. That part was nice, but not the icky emotions and desperation that comes with it.

He loves having sex with Peter, but sometimes it wasn't a gamble he was willing to risk at the moment when he was already feeling so tender and abused.

Then there was Malia. She was just plain bitey. Like, always had to leave her mark in his most tender places. She was a bottom too, and while getting to actually top for once really appealed to someone with a penis every once in a while -because Stiles was majorly a bottom too, maybe even more than her- he also always left their sexcapades feeling like he'd been tenderized. Sometimes those couplings just left him feeling physically raw.

Sex with Scott was awesome. He was his alpha, so he always took charge no matter what, and he was also his best friend, which led to many mutual orgasms and lots of endorphins flying all over. But, Scott had an issue, mainly in the form of too much of a good thing being bad. Sex with Scott wasn't a sprint, or even a leisurely jog, it was a marathon. Stiles always got through the first few orgasms flying off the endorphins and feeling like he could take the world on and come out on top. Then somewhere around the third knotting -the knots lasted just long enough for Stiles to get his breath back, so the first few weren't the issue- Stiles would be feeling raw and spread open and like he'd never be shut again.

It was amazing at first, Stiles had always been good at multiple orgasms for someone with a penis, so he could at least handle it better than most, but after the third load of Scott's cum, he felt bloated and wet and like he needed a long bath and to expel a ridiculous amount of cum, and then take a twelve hour nap, and maybe a cheese burger.

Sex with Scott left him wanting very non-sexual things and actually feeling slightly sex-repulsed for several days afterwords. It was an issue, but Scott didn't feel like marathoning too often.

Sex with Danny was interesting, because it was also sex with Ethan, which, hello, threesome, yes please. But, sex with Danny and Ethan was also intense. Where Peter was interested being the world’s most Ruthless Dom ever, making his sub fall apart and put them back together better than ever, Danny liked tying him up. Ethan was more submissive, and so he took a back seat for when Danny needed to be in control.

Peter expected that when he told Stiles to keep his hands up and not move them, his orders would be followed, and Stiles never disappointed. Danny though, he didn't tell, he just did. If he wanted Stiles strung up in a sex swing, he asked politely, always making sure to listen for Stiles' safe words while he worked, but he never asked as much as Peter did, he just positioned him how he wanted and let loose.

Sometimes he wanted to bend the boy over and spank him crimson, and others he just wanted to tie his wrists to his ankles and watch Stiles get reamed open by his boyfriend. When Danny came to play, it involved lots of rope and usually impact play, but not usually enough endorphins to make him subdrop like he hated so bad. It was daunting, feeling overwhelmed with two people helping him through his aftercare instead of one, but it always left him feeling small, like he was vulnerable and needed help with the smallest of things.

Playing with Lydia and usually Allison felt like the most amazing thing ever. They utterly used him for their own whims. Sometimes he'd be ridden by Lydia until the girl was coming, or he'd spend half the night on his knees, letting his tongue do all the work for him, letting them destroy his face with their slick. Allison wasn't much for bottoming, so the majority of Lydia's toy collection was put to use on his ass, making him come over and over all night, usually tied up with a vibrator in his hole while he cried out against their pussies, making him shiver just thinking about being put back in that position again.

But, he didn't have time for rope burns, endorphin rushes, multiple orgasms, sex toys and stingy bottoms today.

He needed something that he craved more than anything. That slow build up that somehow left him feeling fragile and young, that made his entire body shiver in anticipation and shake in aftermath. He couldn't wait to feel the need to be blindfolded and left with nothing but feel and sound, hearing the grumbling in his ears as he was taken apart from new heights, left feeling soft and cared for, like a blanket that just got out of the wash and mommy used fabric softener so it's silky and feels pliable.

That's how he felt after Derek took him apart, inch by inch, making him feel like a wanted, delicate thing, in a way he'd never thought he'd crave, not after years of begging them to be rough with him, to make him cry and beg. He never thought he'd want to feel utterly craved.

But he did.

***

Derek paused in his doorway, frowning when he found the room already occupied by a lightly snoring form on the bed. He smiled though when he smelled Stiles, heady but tired, completely naked on the bed.

He frowned again when he felt how cold it was, and Stiles wasn't even under the covers. Derek sighed, keeping the lights off as he moved into the room. He flicked the switch on the heater to knock the degree of the bedroom up just enough to make the human comfortable, and just for good measure, grabbed the heated blanket from the closet and turned it on on high, setting it to the side, folded so it would heat up faster and plugged in as quietly as possible.

It wasn't so dark for a werewolf, but Stiles would have a rough time seeing if he woke up.

Derek turned on four night lights set in every corner of the room, leaving the bedroom in a low level darkness, just enough for the human to see, but not enough for him to strain.

Stiles had huge problems actually getting sexually aroused in rooms light enough that he could get a migraine in, because his pills made him so sensitive, and it was to the point where his body had a pavolonian response to not getting aroused in bright rooms. It was odd, but the pack didn't blame him, wanting their submissive to be comfortable no matter what.

Stiles was shivering a little bit in his sleep, and Derek took a second to see if the blanket was warm enough before draping it over Stiles' making him blink awake despite the gentle touch. His eyes were wide from the dark, and quickly landed on Derek, making the sub smile at him gentle and lay back down.

He knew better than to make the first move with Derek. The wolf would gently rebuff him if he did, making Stiles lay back down until he was ready for their play to begin.

That's the thing about playing with Derek though, unlike others where the aftercare was the after-the-math thing to do, with Derek, aftercare, was the main play. He got off on pampering his sub, making Stiles warm and comfortable? That's what did it for him. He wouldn't give Stiles anything until the boy was boneless and moaning at the lightest touches.

Stiles sighed and settled back down, looking tired and rubbing his eyes against the pillow to wake himself up. Derek was undressing himself behind him, pulling on a pair of sweats and a loose tee shirt before he slid onto the bed behind the boy, one arm going over Stiles' blanketed form and rubbing in soothing circles to help warm him up. Stiles moaned a little and turned over to press his face into Derek's clavicle, breathing the scent of him deep.

"Warm."

Derek stuck his hand under the blanket on Stiles' back, making a noise of disapproval, "No, you're still very cold, Stiles. Need to sleep with real blankets on."

Stiles snuffled into his chest, looking tired still. Derek loved that look on him, feeling tired and ready to drop off at any moment. It was borderline somnophilia, but it got him harder than anything. Having the ability to relax someone right into sleep.

Stiles would never fall asleep in a scene though, could barely sleep while snuggling because it was so hard to stay asleep while someone was touching him. But Derek hoped that one day he could lure his sub into a happy dosey state where he could molest him to his heart's content while Stiles gave him cute sleepy noises.

Stiles snuffled into the skin again, "Not me, blanket is warm. Feels nice."

Derek nodded, accepting the sub's answer. "Good. The blanket will warm you up."

Stiles made another noise, and Derek quietly wondered if Stiles was incapable of words tonight.

He usually came to him when he felt like everything was crushing in on him. Like he'd gone one too many rounds with Scott, like he'd been crying too much after a bad scene with Peter or Danny and Ethan, like he's too tender from bites, like he's overworked in playing everyone else’s perfect slave.

Stiles loves being the pack's perfect sub, loves answering when they call, loves making sure the house runs smoothly, because everyone else had jobs to be at all day while Stiles focused on magic. He felt guilty sometimes about it, they could all feel it, rolling off him in waves, like he'd taken advantage of someone. But, he hadn't. He wasn't taking advantage of anyone. Actually, the pack felt rather happy to know their sub was at home, practicing magic to protect them all and being the perfect housekeeper for them. They were the ones that should feel guilty.

They didn't though. The less Stiles left, the more of him they all get to themselves.

Not everyone used him for his submissive traits though, but Stiles would welcome them all to. Stiles sometimes curls up on the couch with Kira, letting her pet him while they read and watch tv together. Stiles would help Liam with his homework and make sure he and any friends he brought back home with him had snacks and everything else they needed. He always made sure that Chris got help with any monsters that wondered into town this week, making sure that Chris never had to hunt alone when everyone else was busy. He'd even stand Isaac being bratty towards him when he needed attention and couldn't politely ask for it like a normal being.

Stiles was the perfect pack mommy, and they all made sure he was taken care of in all his needs no matter what.

That's why Stiles came to him. Stiles was pretty much handled with child gloves by the pack, probably because he was technically the only human of the kids, and the only one without any training other than magic. He was amazing at magic, but he couldn't stand anything dark, made him feel sick to his stomach. It did hold him back just a little.

But, when he asked not to be treated with kid gloves when they all took him like he'd begged them to, they did.

Stiles came to him when he'd been overrun in the house, one too many screaming teenagers making it hard for him to study, one too many bratty days with Isaac making him want to kick the other man's ass, one too many days without getting to lounge on the couch while Kira petted him to sooth his nerves.

Stiles came to him when he'd had one too many subdrops and felt like his stomach was a raw mass of nerves for crying so much. He came to Derek when he felt like he was going to die if he came one more time. He came to Derek when he wanted a touch so soothing that it made him feel like he was drifting on clouds and so close to begging.

Derek never turned him away. Not once.

Derek smiled when Stiles finally started warming up, and the radiator pumping out hot air into the room, made Stiles start squirming under the blanket, already ready to get out from under it before he felt overheated. Derek helped him out, not wanting to let the boy get uncomfortable.

Stiles liked heat, as long as he was completely naked and untrapped. It made for some awful days while sick, what with Scott and Derek trying to keep the boy from getting a chill from constantly tossing the blankets off.

Stiles made a happy noise, not unlike a purr, rolling on the bed to find the most comfortable spot to relax on.

Derek just let him, hands going to Stiles' hips when the other paused on a god spot in the middle of the bed, almost completely on his stomach with his arms shoved under a pillow, almost their usual position for when Derek decided Stiles was due for a long massage.

Stiles had sensitive skin, something that was actually more of a hindrance than a blessing. It always made spankings more tough to handle without completely falling apart, and bruises would appear with even the softest of bindings to hold him in place.

Stiles needed Derek sometimes simply for the reason that one too many sessions with anyone else had left him feeling sore and used, needing someone to coddle him and make the pain go away. He always begged for them to put it there, but he felt so raw and broken afterwords, he needed Derek to put him back together.

Derek hummed, settling down on top of the backs of Stiles' thighs and wriggling him into a flatter position, making him tiredly mumble into the pillow he'd shoved his face into.

Derek smiled and let his fingers dig into Stiles' waist, making the boy lift his head and mumble about not tickling him. "Too sore to laugh, no tickling."

Derek smiled, "Who made you so sore, baby?"

Stiles shoved the pillow under his arms so he could lay his head on them, "Scott. He made me laugh while his knot was in me. I'm sore. My tummy aches."

Derek let out a small chuckle, leaning in to nuzzle Stiles back into a complacent little happy place. Stiles sighed and melted under the feel of his rough beard rubbing against his soft shoulders, making a light rash come up under the gentle touch.

Derek Hale technically fell under the caregiver radar of the Dom(me) spectrum, because of his want to completely spoil and pamper his sub, while Stiles, though he could accept the pampering like a spoiled kitten who needs his attention, was definitely a service sub, someone who wants orders to follow and does best under strict guidelines, which Derek could easily give if he needs to.

It was elating to be the one that Stiles came to when he needed a vacation from his usual method of relaxation. Derek put all his efforts into the back massage, letting Stiles know that he was perfectly happy to pamper to his heart's content.

Stiles made tiny whining noises, wrung out of him by strong hands digging out every stiff muscle from his back, turning it to goo under his fingers, and putting them back with sure hands. Stiles felt like all the energy was just draining from him, shivering under Derek's touch.

When he got down to Stiles ass, Stiles was giving barely-there pushes into his hands. "No, sweetie, hips down."

Stiles' hips seemed glued to the bed, Stiles moaning out tiredly as Derek got to work making the tense muscles on his ass soften and feel like a puddle of goo. It was awesome. Derek pulled the cheeks apart while he massaged, until Stiles stopped shivering under his touch.

"Turn over, baby. Let me do the front now."

Stiles complied quick like all his orders went, sliding onto his back on the soft bed and looking up at Derek with wide tired eyes, blinking slowly as if he was trying to squint the sleep out of them. Derek chuckled and reached out to open the bedside table, grabbing an object and holding it up with an open question on his face. Stiles lit up like Christmas when he saw the blindfold and made a desperate noise, reaching out grabby hands towards the beta wolf. Derek just laughed and kissed the boy on the cheek, sliding the blindfold into place and snapping it closed securely around Stiles' head.

Stiles slipped back into the blankets, making a sound of downright pleasure at the loss of sense.

That was another thing. Stiles couldn’t stand blindfolds with anyone else. He was too anxious to not know what something was coming, made him feel scared almost. Derek got that pleasure alone, knowing that Stiles would never feel anxious with him, feeling too boneless and warm to do anything else.

Derek moved down from Stiles’ chest (a place that he tried to keep his touches light on. Stiles had a tendency to feel like he was being suffocated with too much pressure there) and pressed a small kiss to the twitching cock as he passed it, massaging those smooth thighs until Stiles’ cock was twitching, trying to spread his legs.

“Be a good boy and stay where I put you, baby.”

Stiles let out a small moan, falling into a nice warm space in his mind where nothing mattered by being controlled.

Oh yeah. He loved playtime with Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com for all your kink needs.
> 
> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.


End file.
